


【万笛】《蔷薇花开的时候》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Luka is 10 years older than Ivan, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 年龄差十岁的养成双向导paro





	【万笛】《蔷薇花开的时候》

【万笛】《蔷薇花开的时候》[双向导Paro]

_[伊万.拉基蒂奇x卢卡.莫德里奇]  
_[From 绯轮]

…  
我是一片荒芜的大地，而你是我最后一朵蔷薇  
…

拉基蒂奇睡得并不安稳，他用被子将自己紧紧裹住，眉峰即使在睡梦中也不曾松开。莫德里奇尽量轻地调整了一下姿势，隔着一人宽的过道看着这个连续做了好几天噩梦的孩子，夜深人静的时候他总是想起三天前第一次见到拉基蒂奇的样子。  
那是在一片被劫掠又被轰炸后的废墟，莫德里奇和同伴们搜寻着幸存者，哨兵们将自己的听力调整至极限，不放过任何一点细微的求救声，但结果依然令人失望。他们四散开进行最后的寻找，莫德里奇走进一幢残破的房子，他能想象到这里曾经的样子，房屋主人必定有优渥的生活，只可惜面对战争的时候还是一样无助。  
莫德里奇想自己那天是幸运的，离开前他听到了地底传来一声压抑的啜泣，之后莫德里奇刨开那些碎石砖砺，看到了地上隐藏的暗门，他将那扇门拉开，看到了里面坐在地上，抱着双膝将自己蜷成一团的拉基蒂奇。  
孩子一见到他便惊恐地往后退，莫德里奇不得不释放出精神触角去安抚他，“没事，没事，”他说道，举起空无一物的双手向拉基蒂奇证明自己没有伤害他的意思，“我不会伤害你。”小孩子的精神世界总是更容易安抚，拉基蒂奇的看上去平静了些许，却依旧不敢靠近。莫德里奇指了指胸前以国旗为模板设计的徽识，“你看，我是好人，不会伤害你的。”  
“不用害怕，我会保护你的，过来一点好不好。”莫德里奇也不敢走得太久，只张开双手等着拉基蒂奇自己过来，“我叫卢卡.莫德里奇，你可以叫我卢卡，你叫名字？”他看见那个孩子走近了一点，外面漏进的光让莫德里奇能看见他的脸，他的嘴动了动，声音细小而喑哑，“伊万，伊万.拉基蒂奇。”  
“真是个好听的名字，我能叫你伊万吗？”拉基蒂奇点点头，试探着握住了莫德里奇伸向他的手掌。“你知道我的爸爸妈妈在哪吗？”莫德里奇一时无法回答，他刚刚从耳机里收到同伴传回的讯息，这里已经没有别的幸存者了。“你的爸爸妈妈，他们……”莫德里奇思考着措辞，不知道该怎么说能不这么残酷却又能让眼前这个不到十岁的孩子理解自己再也见不到父母。  
“他们死了，是吗？”莫德里奇好不容易想到的话生生卡在了喉咙里，面前的孩子低着头不愿意看他，只是手用上了自己全身的力气，疼痛从莫德里奇的手指漫开。“是……”最终他艰难地说道，“我很抱歉伊万，你以后不能见到他们了。”莫德里奇并不确定这孩子到底对死亡理解多少，不过在战火中长大的孩子，总是对生死这类话题理解得更早。  
“我也会死吗？”他终于与莫德里奇对视，那是双好看的眼睛，却没有他这个年纪该有的天真，只有对自己生命的忧虑。“不会的，”莫德里奇站起来，牵着他走回到地面上，“我说过会保护你，就一定会。”他再次蹲下，看着拉基蒂奇的眼睛许诺，“你可以信任我。”  
他牵着拉基蒂奇去到集合点，同行的哨兵无一不惊讶看着他们，以眼神询问这个孩子是怎么活下来的。“他的家里有暗室，应该是他父母把他安置在那里。”他看见拉基蒂奇在听见父母这个词时立刻垂下去的头，没有再说下去，“既然都搜索完了，那就回去吧。”  
回去的路上莫德里奇让拉基蒂奇躺在自己的大腿上，手掌落在他的额头上以精神力让他进入暂时的睡眠得到休息，他相信这孩子在暗室里待着的时候一定没有睡过。这本该是安全的中立地带，却不想他们遵守了约定，对方却不是。  
拉基蒂奇刚刚告诉他自己今年八岁，莫德里奇看着他熟睡的侧脸回忆着十年前的自己，八岁时候的自己在做什么，他好像都不记得了，每天都挣扎在生死边缘的日子回忆起来都是一样的，黑白灰的色调又支离破碎。年轻的向导突然觉得格外疲累，他要抓紧时间在回去的这段路上休息，今天看过了那些场景，回去之后还要给哨兵们做一些精神疏导，以防他们过载。  
坐在副驾驶上的乔尔卢卡看出了他在想什么，轻声道，“回去之后你把这个孩子安置好，精神疏导让其他向导来做就行了，你也好好休息吧。”莫德里奇苦笑一下，“你知道现在向导数量紧缺。”乔尔卢卡看着他，认真道，“正是因为如此，才不能让我们最优秀的向导过度劳累。”  
因为这一行人都是哨兵和向导，所以他们不是回到普通军方的营地，而是要回到塔，那个他们觉醒之后就当作家的地方。  
拉基蒂奇在到达塔之前醒来，他好奇地看着他们穿过了一处看不见的屏障，之前的山色便尽数消失，露出了里面的白色建筑群，中间被众星捧月般围着的塔状建筑最为显眼。“伊万，”莫德里奇在他声调轻柔地说道，“欢迎来到塔。”  
在同伴向上司做简报时莫德里奇带着拉基蒂奇来到自己的房间，从箱底好不容易翻出自己小时候的衣服，他当初穿这个有些大，但现在给拉基蒂奇倒是正合适。莫德里奇将衣裤在他身上比了一下，“应该合穿，你先去洗澡好不好，我去给你拿点吃的。”拉基蒂奇接过衣物，沉默着点点头。“我知道这里的条件没有你家里好，但是……”他话尚未说完，拉基蒂奇便已经摇头，“没关系，谢谢你。”  
走向食堂的时候莫德里奇才发现自己带了个小孩回来的消息已经被传遍了，他本就是塔里最年轻的那一批，如今带回来拉基蒂奇，队友们的目光里总带着一种他年纪轻轻就要做监护人的复杂。  
莫德里奇取了一些切片面包，又拿了牛奶，最后挑了一个苹果。回去的路上遇见曼朱基奇，年轻的哨兵眼里是掩不住的疲惫，伸手从莫德里奇端着的托盘上拿了一片面包，“汇报完了？”莫德里奇问道，曼朱基奇点点头，“上面的意思是，这个孩子还小，过几天还是要送走。”  
莫德里奇的脚步猛地顿住，“他才八岁，刚失去了父母。”曼朱基奇将整片面包都放进嘴里，嚼了几下便咽下，“一个以后可能是哨兵，也可能是向导，更可能只是个普通人的孩子。”他的脸色不比莫德里奇好多少，“这里是塔，卢卡，他们不会允许一个普通孩子留下的。”  
“我说过要保护他。”莫德里奇摇摇头，显然无法接受曼朱基奇的说法。“总之他们没说立刻把伊万送走，这几天我们再想想办法。”莫德里奇抿抿嘴，默许了。走到宿舍门口，他看着曼朱基奇径直往房间走去，忍不住提醒道，“别忘记去做精神疏导，到时候过载了我可不帮你。”  
曼朱基奇头也不回，只挥挥手，“果然是要带孩子的人了，都变得啰嗦了。”莫德里奇快走两步，在他屁股上踢了一脚。  
回到房间的时候拉基蒂奇已经洗完了澡，安静地坐在床上，窗户被严丝合缝地关着，尽管是白天他也打开了房间里所有的灯。莫德里奇没有关掉灯，只将托盘放在两张单人床之间的床头柜上，将自己床头那边的窗户拉开一点点，“你在暗室里待久了，多透透气吧。”他打量了一下穿着自己衣服、头发软软搭在额前的拉基蒂奇，觉得心底忽然也柔软下来，“先吃点东西。”  
当天晚上莫德里奇从噩梦中醒来，他已经许久没有做噩梦，只是今天所见到的景象又勾起了他的脑海深处的记忆。床头灯没有关，是给拉基蒂奇留着的，过去几天的经历让他很怕黑，莫德里奇知道这是要慢慢调整的。他凝一凝神，扭开手边的瓶装水灌下两口，勉强使自己镇定下来。此时他才发现拉基蒂奇睡得比自己还要不安稳，他显然被困在噩梦里，无法逃脱也无法呼救，兀自痛苦的挣扎。  
莫德里奇思考了几秒，掀开被子下床，他坐到拉基蒂奇的床边，额头贴在拉基蒂奇的额头上，将精神力无声地传导过去，也许他该叫醒拉基蒂奇，但莫德里奇深知在经历那些事情之后入睡是一件多么困难的事情。  
他之前也安抚过普通人，他们察觉不到自己的精神图景，更没有精神力，精神图景多是简单的一片黑暗，没有任何的构筑，强烈的精神波动会让他们的图景破裂，而莫德里奇能做的便是探入到他们的精神图景里，修补好那些裂痕，让他们隐秘的精神世界重回稳定。  
但拉基蒂奇的精神图景显然不是简单的黑色，莫德里奇不敢相信自己所看到的，尽管拉基蒂奇还是一个八岁的孩子，但他精神世界里所孕育出的精神图景已经开始产生雏形，甚至已经有微弱的精神力在和莫德里奇的精神力产生共鸣。只是最近所承受的打击让他本就脆弱的精神图景更加岌岌可危，莫德里奇所释放的用于安抚的少量精神力对于近乎破碎的精神图景只是杯水车薪。  
这孩子会是一个向导。  
莫德里奇从他的精神世界中抽离后想到，他伸手抚平拉基蒂奇皱起的眉头，传导过去的精神力让他的睡眠安稳了许多。莫德里奇替他捻了捻被角，这不是一件坏事，至少拉基蒂奇有理由留下来了，他也会竭尽所能帮他修补精神图景。  
“伊万要留下。”第二天一大早莫德里奇便推开自己上司的门，斩钉截铁地说道。对方皱着眉看他，“理由。”莫德里奇毫不含糊，“他是个向导，昨天晚上我看到了他的精神图景，只是已经很脆弱了，他年纪还小，现在如果没有人用精神力帮他，后果可能很严重。”  
“你确定？”男人打量着他，似乎在判断他说的是真的，还是只是为了留下拉基蒂奇的借口。“当然，我是向导，我了解向导的精神世界会是什么样。”  
莫德里奇离开的时候顺手关上门，没走几步就看见拉基蒂奇在转角处扒着墙壁怯怯地看着自己，他快步走过去，蹲下来摸摸男孩的头。“我要走了吗？”伊万问道，莫德里奇看得出他在努力压抑住语气里的不安，但还是暴露无遗。“不，你会留在这里。”  
“伊万，我可以用一种力量去帮助别人，这种力量是看不见的，比如说我可以让人平静下来，可以让人不做噩梦。”他尽量浅显地给拉基蒂奇解释道，“这种力量来自于我的脑海里有一个叫做精神图景的地方，它让我能帮助别人。”他的手抚上拉基蒂奇的手臂，“所以我被称为向导，现在我告诉你，你也有这样的力量，你以后也可以帮助别人。”  
“我也会是向导？”拉基蒂奇指指自己，又说道，“可我不知道自己的精神图景在哪里。”莫德里奇帮他理了理头发，“没关系，等你长大了，精神图景自然会让你知道。”他握着拉基蒂奇手臂的手紧了紧，“但是现在，有一件更重要的事情。”他正色道，“你还太小，精神图景现在很脆弱，所以现在每天我都会那种力量帮你一点点修复它，能明白吗？”  
尽管是塔里最年轻的向导，但莫德里奇毫无疑问是如今能力最强的向导，再加上拉基蒂奇信任他，所以帮助他逐步成为一个向导的责任便自然而然地落在了莫德里奇头上。莫德里奇在昨晚就已经做好了打算，在拉基蒂奇能够自己掌握精神力和精神图景之前，他会用自己的精神力帮他修补精神图景，让它趋于稳定，等到拉基蒂奇有了足够的能力，他可以再撤出自己的精神力。  
“那你自己呢卢卡？”拉基蒂奇突然问道，“谁来用这种力量帮你呢？”莫德里奇愣了一下，“我可以建立屏障，自己保护自己。”他说道，“这个我也会教你。”拉基蒂奇似懂非懂地点头，“那等我成了向导，我就来帮助你。”  
莫德里奇抬手刮刮他的鼻梁，“好。”  
几乎所有哨兵和向导都是在十几岁觉醒时被送进塔，莫德里奇这一批较为特殊，因为战争的刺激过早的显露出了自己独特的天赋，但拉基蒂奇的到来还是创造了塔里最年轻的纪录。莫德里奇哭笑不得地看着被送到自己手上了同伴们翻出来的自己年轻时的衣物，每天拉基蒂奇出门时都会被摸摸脑袋揉揉脸。塔中也安排了人教拉基蒂奇文化课的内容，有关向导的部分则由莫德里奇全权负责。除开单独学习的时候，拉基蒂奇几乎都和莫德里奇在一起，大家对他的昵称已经成了“卢卡的小尾巴”。  
为了让拉基蒂奇对向导能做什么有更多直观的了解，很多与哨兵一同进行的训练课程他也会拉基蒂奇一起去。经过前段时间的交战之后他们又退回到了仿佛相安无事般的平静，被保护得最严密的塔更是风平浪静，容易产生外面稳定又和平的错觉。所谓的格斗训练，就是用来在这种安定时候让哨兵们消磨时间保持肌肉兴奋的。  
对向导的格斗能力要求远不像对哨兵那样高，毕竟向导以精神力见长，足够出色的向导能够轻而易举地利用自己的精神力牵制住哨兵的身体动作。但作为军方的一个组成部分，向导还是有格斗技巧方面的要求，多数时候哨兵都会很有默契的手下留情、点到为止。  
但莫德里奇在这方面是一个异数，绝大部分面对哨兵的时候，需要他手下留情、点到为止。比如现在，拉基蒂奇坐在小椅子上，捧着脸看着莫德里奇毫不留情地将一位今天早上才送了自己水果糖的哨兵撂翻在地，对方在莫德里奇想要补刀时狂拍地上的软垫示意自己认输，然后指着拉基蒂奇大声道，“这里还有孩子你给我留点面子！”  
拉基蒂奇的体术也是莫德里奇亲手教的，第一堂课他告诉拉基蒂奇的就是，也许大多数人都认为向导不需要很优秀的体术，但正是这种被别人所不在意的部分，最终也许会成为你保住性命或脱颖而出的资本。  
拉基蒂奇现在正是打基础的年纪，莫德里奇借着和哨兵们的格斗训练向他仔细讲解动作要领，嘴上说到哪里，手上还不忘用力，让被压制的哨兵叠声叫疼。有一次面前的哨兵占了上风，只是挥出的拳头还没有碰到莫德里奇，却被精神力牵制得动弹不得，莫德里奇转头给拉基蒂奇解释看见了吗要学会灵活使用自己的精神力。“卢卡，使用精神力是犯规的。”被定住的哨兵无奈道，感觉到身体重新获得肢体的掌控力之后收回手。  
莫德里奇认真起来的时候和平时以温柔神色面对拉基蒂奇的样子很不一样，十八岁的少年脸部线条混合了稚气与硬朗，专注时的神色却全然褪去了少年的影子，像是被精心打磨的武器，不容得人小觑。  
更加年长的同伴说莫德里奇只有在面对拉基蒂奇的时候像个成熟的孩子，别的时候已经是一个真正的向导。对拉基蒂奇来说，照顾自己的监护人也好，教导自己的向导也好，并没有什么分别，都是卢卡.莫德里奇这个人。  
经过最初那段夜夜噩梦的时间，拉基蒂奇的睡眠质量已经好了很多，很大程度归功于莫德里奇对他的安抚和营造出的安全感。只是今晚不同，头顶上一直传来战机的轰鸣，让拉基蒂奇在床上久久无法入眠。莫德里奇不是哨兵，没有异于常人的听力来分辨它们究竟是己方还是来自于敌方，只能一遍遍告诉拉基蒂奇他们是安全的。  
他知道拉基蒂奇的害怕，曾经自己也是这样听着战机轰鸣便惶恐不安，不知道何时爆炸便会发生。最终他走到拉基蒂奇的床边，循着记忆里的场景轻拍着拉基蒂奇的背，“没事的，不用害怕。”拉基蒂奇抿着嘴点点头，往里面动了动，空出半边床，莫德里奇轻巧地躺上床，将拉基蒂奇揽进自己怀里。“要不，我给你讲个故事？”  
得到拉基蒂奇的肯定之后莫德里奇讲起自己不知道在哪里看见的小故事，“在另一个世界里，生活着很多种族，有人类，有精灵，还有矮人，他们住在不同的地方。”他一边拍着拉基蒂奇的背一边讲道，“但矮人们就像我们一样，生活在战争里，有一天，其中一个矮人对这样的日子感到厌烦，就离开了家，找到了一个安静又美丽的地方住下。”  
“那他有朋友吗？”拉基蒂奇问道，莫德里奇很高兴他的注意力转移到了故事上，而不是头顶上那些该死的声音。“有的，后来他遇到了一个精灵，他又和你一样好看的金发，他们会去对方家里做客，去山上看萤火虫，也会一起去采蘑菇。一年四季，星移斗转，他们永远都不会分开。”莫德里奇恍惚记得这是一个爱情故事，选择了折中的讲法，“你呢，伊万，想去这样好看又平静的地方吗？”  
他看见拉基蒂奇的很认真地思考自己的话，然后摇了摇头，“不，我想把这里也变成那样的地方。”莫德里奇看着他将闭未闭的眸子，吻了吻他的额头，轻声道，“是，我们会一起把家乡变成这样的地方，所以你现在要好好休息。”  
拉基蒂奇听话地闭上眼睛，手指仍攥着莫德里奇的衣角，莫德里奇调整了一下姿势让自己更放松，最后一次检查拉基蒂奇的精神图景没有受到影响之后也进入梦乡。  
拉基蒂奇关于向导的课程已经进行到了精神体，哨兵和向导都有自己的精神体，就像精神图景一样因人而异，不过都是动物，是自我能力的具象化。莫德里奇将自己的精神体释放出来，那是一只豹猫，他打量着拉基蒂奇，似乎在审视眼前这个孩子是否值得自己认可。“当你的精神图景完全建立之后，也会有自己的精神体。”莫德里奇看着他小心翼翼地摸着豹猫的头，补充道，“不过会是什么动物就取决于你自己了。”  
拉基蒂奇还是会跟着莫德里奇去观摩格斗训练课程，渐渐他也发现了哨兵们面对莫德里奇的不同，大多数都是最后以被莫德里奇撂倒结束。异数是乔尔卢卡和曼朱基奇，乔尔卢卡和莫德里奇过于熟悉彼此了，都能猜到对方的下一步动作，一般是以平局结束；曼朱基奇就不一样了，在不使用精神力的情况下莫德里奇从未赢过，而且曼朱基奇也从不会因为莫德里奇是向导就手下留情。  
拉基蒂奇第一次见到莫德里奇在格斗训练中输得这么惨，急得一张小脸都皱在一起，回到宿舍像只团团转的小蜜蜂一样跑来跑去，莫德里奇有些好笑地由着他按着自己坐在床上，再把柜子里的喷雾翻出来，不知道出于原因还把床头柜抽屉里的奶糖拿出来递给莫德里奇。  
事实上莫德里奇早就已经不在乎这样的淤青，但看着；拉基蒂奇急得不行，他还是顺从地让拉基蒂奇撩起了自己的上衣，在青紫的那一块喷上喷雾，看着拉基蒂奇娴熟的动静，莫德里奇满脑子都是这孩子的医疗课学得不错啊。  
“疼吗？”拉基蒂奇抬头问道，莫德里奇本想说不疼，但又想逗逗他，便皱着眉头说疼。下一秒拉基蒂奇的吻便落在了莫德里奇的侧脸上，一本正经地说道，“亲亲就不疼了。”然后将旁边的奶糖递给他，“给你吃糖。”  
“所以你被小朋友占便宜了。”乔尔卢卡总结道，莫德里奇看着他抖动的脸部肌肉，无奈道，“想笑就笑吧韦德兰，憋着难受。”说完他的竹马便丝毫不给面子地笑到趴在桌子上，“我就知道会有这么一天的！”莫德里奇翻了个白眼，假装没听见后面那句当监护人还是有收获的吧卢卡。  
后来他们才知道，莫德里奇这个监护人的收获远远不止小朋友的一个吻这么简单。  
…  
时间在平静与战火的交织中悄然溜走，莫德里奇看着疯狂长个子的拉基蒂奇，突然意识到这个当初要自己哄着才能睡着的孩子已经十五岁了，到了可以上战场调控全局的年纪，精神图景也即将成形。  
如今的拉基蒂奇已经能够自己调动精神力，维持精神世界的稳定，莫德里奇已经很少查看他的精神图景的状况，只定期做一个检查；拉基蒂奇就和他所想的一样能力出色，莫德里奇相信日后他对精神力的运用不会逊于自己。  
精神图景的觉醒之前，拉基蒂奇倒是先迎来了生理上的觉醒。他从桃色的梦境中醒来，腿间濡湿的布料不断提醒他刚才梦中的旖旎场景，他看了一眼另一张床上的莫德里奇，确定自己的动静没有让他醒过来，松了一口气。他悄声走下床，动作极轻的换洗的内裤，水流冲刷在水上时拉基蒂奇想起了梦里的场景，那人是如何温柔地唤着自己的名字，手指拂过皮肤时动作轻柔却令人灵魂发颤。  
那是拉基蒂奇过于熟悉的声音和脸，正是因为如此，才让他紧张不安。他回到卧室，甚至没有勇气去看莫德里奇那张刚出现在自己梦境里的脸。那些盘旋在心头的隐秘小心思被身体以这样的方式直白的表达，想一想就让他红了耳根。  
第二天莫德里奇敏锐地察觉到了拉基蒂奇的不对劲，他不愿意直视自己，打个招呼都吞吞吐吐，联系一下晾挂衣物的地方昨天睡觉前还没有的底裤，作为过来人的莫德里奇已然明白昨晚上发生了什么让拉基蒂奇如此反常。  
傍晚结束对哨兵的精神疏导回到房间时，拉基蒂奇正坐在床上看书，见他进来瞟了他一眼，立刻又装作自己看得很入神。莫德里奇伸手抽走他的书，放到床头柜上，“伊万，我们聊聊？”他深知拉基蒂奇不会拒绝，果然对方点点头，尽管脸上十分不情愿。  
“你知道，你已经长大了，”莫德里奇开口道，“以前觉得你还小，但现在有的事情你也应该知道了。”说着莫德里奇自己也觉得有点尴尬，他轻咳了一声，继续说道，“男孩子到了你这个年纪，做梦，还有，”他的手指转了转，“你懂的，都是正常的，不用害怕也不用逃避，坦然接受就好。”  
不，拉基蒂奇在心里默默道，梦到自己的监护人可就算不上正常了。  
“还有一种你现在也应该要知道，在你精神图景觉醒之后，你可能会遇到一个哨兵，如果你们之间的精神力高度契合，这样的共鸣会让身体间爆发出与对方结合的强烈冲动，这称之为‘结合热’。”  
“那……向导和向导之间，会有吗？”拉基蒂奇问道，“结合热。”莫德里奇没想到他会这样问，“暂时还没有这样的例子。”他回答道。  
原本以为这件事说开之后拉基蒂奇便会恢复正常，但一连几天下来他面对莫德里奇还是能躲就躲，让莫德里奇很是困惑，难道是到青春期了吗。在和哨兵们谈起自己的苦恼时，苏巴西奇突然的一句不会是有喜欢的人了吧，点醒了莫德里奇。  
“这倒是很有可能，但他完全可以告诉我啊。”莫德里奇对于自己在这方面没有得到拉基蒂奇的信任感到几分委屈。但塔里少有的几个和拉基蒂奇年纪相仿的哨兵向导都与他不算太亲近，莫德里奇一时竟想不出拉基蒂奇的暗恋对象可能是谁。  
最终莫德里奇还是找到拉基蒂奇，认真地告诉他如果有了心仪的对象，可以放心的告诉自己，无论是哨兵、向导，还是普通人，自己都会支持他的。拉基蒂奇只是点点头，莫德里奇看着他的样子不觉得他听进去了，一瞬间觉得青春期果然还是对这孩子有影响。  
一周后莫德里奇是被几声犬吠唤醒的，他睁开眼睛，便看见一只圣伯纳犬趴在自己床头，憨憨的朝着自己吐舌头。见莫德里奇醒了，他又回到拉基蒂奇身边，在拉基蒂奇揉自己脑袋时舔他的手掌。这显然不会是谁家的宠物，只会是拉基蒂奇刚觉醒的精神体，他还是幼犬的样子，乖巧得让人想要抱着不放手。  
“我看到自己的精神图景了，然后在精神图景里遇到了他，”拉基蒂奇指指圣伯纳犬，醒来的时候他也出现了。莫德里奇坐起身，揉揉自己的脸，“很好，今天可以开始学实践运用自己的精神力和精神体了。”  
因为拉基蒂奇几乎是被大家看着长大的，所以塔里专门因为他的觉醒办了个派对，也是让大家放松放松。看热闹不嫌事大的哨兵们原本还想打着伊万长大了的旗号灌他几杯，只是刚拿着啤酒走近就被莫德里奇用精神力警告了。  
拉基蒂奇被大家围着祝贺时莫德里奇走到一边，带着安静的笑看着这个长大的孩子，有人从身后揉了揉他的头发，他回头，看见苏巴西奇坐到自己身边，“骄傲吗？”他的好友问道，莫德里奇点点头，“当然。”  
但一想到拉基蒂奇对自己还是带着躲闪的姿态，以及有时明明看到他在出神，问他却又说没事，莫德里奇又想叹气，明明就是心里装着人，却又偏偏不愿意让自己知道。“还是不愿意告诉你那个人是谁？”苏巴西奇看出他在想什么，“是啊，我就不明白了，我难道还会阻止他和别人在一起吗？”  
“可能是害羞吧，再给他点时间。”苏巴西奇抿了一口啤酒，不经意地朝拉基蒂奇那边看过去，哨兵敏锐的视觉发现刚刚话题里的人物虽然在和别人聊天接受祝贺，但视线大部分时候都是落在自己这边，更确切地说，是落在自己身边莫德里奇的身上。  
他状似无意地将手臂搭上莫德里奇的肩膀，凑过去和他说话，让两人的身体极亲昵地贴在一起，与苏巴西奇的多年交情让莫德里奇并没有觉得这有什么不妥，苏巴西奇却几乎是立刻就感觉到了落在自己身上的拉基蒂奇的目光扎得他背疼。他看过去，刚觉醒的向导还来不及收回视线，掩饰般地喝了一口果汁。  
苏巴西奇觉得自己知道拉基蒂奇的暗恋对象是谁了。只可惜这个对象全无察觉，还在自己旁边一味苦恼怎么让进入青春期的监护对象对自己更坦诚。  
少年人的喜欢再怎么想要隐藏，却总是藏不住的，没有察觉到拉基蒂奇的心思之前，苏巴西奇看着他的举动，只以为是因为他从八岁就和莫德里奇在一起，足够亲密熟悉才会这样，但明白之后再看，少年人的情思如同一张薄纸般容易被人看穿。  
苏巴西奇猜测大家没有看出来，也都是因为习惯了莫德里奇的护短和拉基蒂奇对他的依赖，觉得再亲密的举动也没什么好奇怪的。  
如同他察觉到了拉基蒂奇的心思，尽量将这份感情死死捂住的拉基蒂奇也对别人对自己行为审视的目光异常敏感。只是苏巴西奇也没想到他会找到自己，进到房间之后却又不知道说什么，最终还是苏巴西奇先开口，“所以，你喜欢卢卡。”彼此心知肚明的事，他都已经不需要用问句了。  
一直低垂着头的拉基蒂奇抬头直视他的目光，处在变声期的少年嗓音不再像孩童时候那般软糯，却又多了独属于这个年纪的无畏和坚定，“是。”拉基蒂奇不知道苏巴西奇会怎么回应，但对方已经发现，也就没什么好隐藏，唯一担心的也就是他把这件事告诉莫德里奇。  
苏巴西奇露出一个笑容，“一个字都不敢对卢卡多说，对着我倒是很坦诚。”他伸手揉揉拉基蒂奇的脑袋，安慰道，“放心，这件事我不会告诉卢卡。”拉基蒂奇惊喜道，“真的？”苏巴西奇耸耸肩，“当然，无论结果如何，这是你们之间的事情，我不会参一脚。”  
拉基蒂奇松了一口，对他说谢谢。苏巴西奇看着他隐隐显出成熟轮廓的脸庞，忽然笑起来，“卢卡对于和哨兵建立精神链接一直都没有兴趣，说不定就是在等着你这个向导呢。”说完他还拍拍拉基蒂奇的肩膀。  
刚觉醒的哨兵和向导正是情窦初开的年纪，精神世界又是最敏感的时候，拉基蒂奇也自然而然地成了这群哥哥们的重点关注对象。隔三差五就被明示暗示有没有心仪的对象。莫德里奇倒是不会这么直接询问，只是数次暗示拉基蒂奇可以告诉自己，不用憋在心里。毕竟没有人比莫德里奇更了解塔里的哨兵了，他自认为可以帮拉基蒂奇好好参考，却全然没想到拉基蒂奇的心仪对象会是向导，还是自己。  
不，也许是有察觉的，莫德里奇并非是对拉基蒂奇有时候的目光和行为全然的无知无觉，只是每每这个念头冒起来，便会被莫德里奇死死按下去。  
莫德里奇觉得苏巴西奇知道什么，偶尔他会看到苏巴西奇和拉基蒂奇交换目光，但当他单独询问苏巴西奇时，哨兵一脸无辜且理直气壮地表示你是他的监护人，你都不知道，你觉得他会告诉我吗。  
尽管苦恼，但时间久了，大家对于拉基蒂奇的八卦兴趣平息，莫德里奇也不愿意再抓着这件事不放，等他想说自然会说。  
觉醒后的拉基蒂奇开始实践操作运用自己的精神力，他帮莫德里奇分担了一部分安抚哨兵和精神疏导的工作，偶尔也会跟着大家一起出任务。两年的锻炼下来，他的精神体已经成长为了成熟体，和莫德里奇的豹猫一同出现时体型差明显。而他本人如今比莫德里奇还要高了，也更加强壮，为此莫德里奇还受到了好一顿调笑。  
拉基蒂奇在喜欢和不被发觉间小心翼翼地维持着平衡，有时候他也想不顾一切地表白，但这个想法往往立刻就消散了，他已经十七岁了，和当年的莫德里奇一样能够独当一面，但莫德里奇看向他的目光，就好像他还是那个什么都不懂的孩子。他想也许还得等他再大一些，莫德里奇终于能以一个平等的成人的目光审视他了，他才能有表白的底气。  
是夜，拉基蒂奇被精神图景中传递出来的波动唤醒，他睁开眼睛，看见了对面床上在噩梦中挣扎的莫德里奇。精神图景觉醒之后，他才知道原来莫德里奇远不像他所表露出的那样对战争的影响无知无觉，他也会在夜里无法入睡，或是被噩梦纠缠，往往在精神波动过大的时候，拉基蒂奇也会有所感知。  
他猜想自己之所以能察觉到是因为精神图景的底基的一部分来源于莫德里奇的精神力，这一点他从没对莫德里奇说起过。他深知莫德里奇一定是不愿意自己的事牵连到拉基蒂奇，而他不愿意斩去这一点与莫德里奇“相连”的部分。  
发生的次数多了，拉基蒂奇也知道如何应对，他会像刚被莫德里奇带回塔时对方所做的那样，去到莫德里奇的床上，将对方揽进自己的怀里，轻拍着他的后背对他说没说了，直到莫德里奇重新平静下来进入梦乡。  
唯一的问题是，喜欢的人的体温在怀里，睡颜在眼前，拉基蒂奇实在是不怎么舍得放手，常常在莫德里奇沉沉睡去之后来不及回到自己的床上就睡着了，第二天醒来时脸红着不知道怎么解释两人相拥的姿势。后来如实告诉了莫德里奇，说是看见对方做噩梦想让他平静下来，莫德里奇也没有多问，只告诉他可以直接用精神力安抚自己，但拉基蒂奇不为所动，到最后莫德里奇还是默许了拉基蒂奇抱着自己睡觉。  
拉基蒂奇将人搂在自己的怀里，最近这段时间外面情况混乱，莫德里奇一连好几天不见人已经是常事，大概是因为精神力使用频繁，也没怎么好好休息，他看上去瘦了不少，此时蜷在拉基蒂奇怀里的样子让年轻的向导格外心疼。  
精神触角透过莫德里奇的精神屏障一点点将安抚的精神力传递过去，铁壁一般的精神屏障也是莫德里奇年纪轻轻就能够成为塔内首席向导的原因，他是个要强的向导，拉基蒂奇很高兴他愿意接纳自己的精神力，允许自己安抚他。  
莫德里奇很快恢复了平静，在睡意的袭来的同时拉基蒂奇想着自己是不是该回去了，但怀里的人让他再一次打消了这个念头，选择放任自己。  
在拉基蒂奇的呼吸变得规律平稳之后，莫德里奇睁开了一直紧闭的眼睛。这已经不是他第一次在拉基蒂奇抱住自己的时候醒来了，也不是他第一次装睡。莫德里奇发现他好像之前从未意识到，拉基蒂奇已经马上就要成年了，他成长为了一名出色的向导，现在能将自己整个抱住。  
他们之间离得太近，近到拉基蒂奇的小胡茬蹭到他的额头，扎得他痒痒的。明天一定要让他把胡茬挂掉，莫德里奇想着。他在拉基蒂奇的怀里一边努力凝聚着睡意，一边想着一些日常的事来提醒自己生活并不只有硝烟。  
拉基蒂奇的怀抱很温暖，让莫德里奇能够很容易地放松下来，莫德里奇很不想承认，但也不得不承认，在对方怀里自己的确能睡得更好些。莫德里奇并不喜欢这样对别人产生了隐秘依赖的自己，但拉基蒂奇不是别人，所以莫德里奇一次次放宽界线容许他，却也正是因为拉基蒂奇不是别人，那条界线会永远清晰，不会消失。  
莫德里奇的手指很轻地落在拉基蒂奇的唇上，他们还保持着夜里不关床头灯的习惯，让莫德里奇能将他看得清清楚楚；夜深人静时人最容易多思，莫德里奇的脑子里却很清晰，他没什么想法，只想吻他。  
脑子里一闪而过的冲动吓走了莫德里奇脑子里好不容易凝聚起来的一点睡意，他不自觉地动了动身体离得拉基蒂奇远了些，却不想这个动作唤起了拉基蒂奇的迷蒙意识，他根本就没有醒，却凭着本能做出动作：轻轻拍着莫德里奇的后背，呢喃着说没事的Lukita，我在这里，说完又陷入沉睡。莫德里奇用拇指抹去眼角的那一点润意，不敢再动。  
他闭上眼睛，进到自己的精神图景里，这是最能缓解他们沉郁情绪的地方，在这个精神世界的中心里总是能获得平静。莫德里奇在一块突出的石头上坐下，看着眼前颜色单调的荒漠。精神图景因人而异，但莫德里奇猜大概只有自己，精神图景是贫瘠而毫无生机的荒漠，他想自己这辈子怕是不会找到契合的精神图景了。这时候他想起，自己好像还没问过拉基蒂奇的精神图景是什么样子。  
在思绪再一起拐回到拉基蒂奇时，豹猫出现在他的腿边，莫德里奇想要挠挠他的下巴，却被避开。他叫了几声，站起来示意莫德里奇跟上自己。莫德里奇不知道它想去哪里，但还是站起来跟上自己的精神体。  
豹猫带着他走到了精神图景的深处，莫德里奇刚想告诉他这里和别处并没有分别，便看见沙地上长出的那支蔷薇，它的花蕾都还是青色的，没有显露出一点花瓣的颜色，却是莫德里奇十几年来第一次在自己的精神图景里看到生机。  
他在花苞旁单膝跪下，小心地用手指触碰它，花蕾动了动，似乎是在回应。  
早上他在拉基蒂奇的怀里醒来，拉基蒂奇手足无措地拉开两人的距离，“抱歉我昨晚又睡着了。”床不大，他本来就贴着床沿睡，这一动差点掉到床下去。莫德里奇不想他太尴尬，便开口道，“抱歉昨晚又吵醒你了。”昨晚那个突然的想法还在脑子里盘旋，莫德里奇烦躁地甩甩头。  
“没关系的。”拉基蒂奇说道，“我很高兴能帮你。”莫德里奇看着他，最终还是没有告诉他有关自己精神图景的事。  
…  
拉基蒂奇十八岁这年战事进入到了拉锯阶段，原本他们计划着好好给拉基蒂奇办一个成人礼，却因为作战计划里的时间冲突而取消。拉基蒂奇在军方的临时营地里度过了自己的十八岁生日，莫德里奇笑着亲吻他的侧脸，对他说成年快乐，我的男孩。  
成年之后和成年之前有什么不同，拉基蒂奇觉得没有不同，除了他终于鼓起勇气拉着莫德里奇向他表白。  
莫德里奇看着他满脸的视死如归和我今天一定要把话告诉你的坚决，完全能猜到他想说什么，他最近老是在想，自己的教育方式到底是哪里出了问题，当弟弟养的孩子硬生生养成了想当自己男朋友。  
“伊万……”刚想开口，便被拉基蒂奇打断，“卢卡，我要先说。”莫德里奇只能点点头，靠在身后的墙上，“你说吧。”  
“我爱你！”果然是这句话，莫德里奇叹了口气，“伊万……”  
“我懂什么是喜欢，也不是一时兴起，你知道我不是会头脑发热做事情的人。”随着他能力的成长，莫德里奇终于不再会用那种看孩子般的目光看他了，刚发现这件事的时候，拉基蒂奇开心了好几天。但此时此刻他发现，那种目光再次从莫德里奇的眼睛里淌出来，落在自己脸上。  
“伊万，你刚满十八岁，这个世界很大，你都还没见过，有很多人你还没有遇见，对于感情的决定不应该过于草率。”点到为止，他说得已经够清楚了，莫德里奇看着拉基蒂奇竭力牵了牵嘴角，“对不起，你一定会找到那个合适的人。”  
“我已经找到了。”拉基蒂奇丢下这样一句话，便快步离开。在莫德里奇的记忆里，这应该是他第一次用这样生硬的语气对自己说话。他的十指插进自己的发间，呼出一口气，觉得心脏不仅沉沉的还一阵阵泛疼。  
晚间回到寝室时，拉基蒂奇已经恢复了往常的神色，莫德里奇竭力让自己忽视他眼底的难过，“我看你今天没去吃晚饭，给你带了点吃的。”他将面包和水果放在床头柜上，想摸摸拉基蒂奇的头发，最终还是收回手。  
“如果你……”拉基蒂奇顿一顿，继续道，“我可以搬出去。”他不会做莫德里奇不希望的事情，更害怕会被对方讨厌。莫德里奇的回复快得连他自己都惊讶，“不。”拉基蒂奇抬头看他，莫德里奇咳了一声，“你都在这里住了这么久了，不需要搬走。”他们都知道这件事情的根源在哪里，却都不愿意再去触碰。  
莫德里奇又做噩梦了，过于真实的梦境几乎让他喘不过气。才告白被拒不久的拉基蒂奇有一瞬间的犹豫，但最终还是对莫德里奇的心疼占了上风。他猜想一定是很惨烈的梦境，才会让莫德里奇留下眼泪，他想叫醒莫德里奇，却又害怕看见对方眼中对自己的否定和拒绝，只能释放出更多的精神力。好在莫德里奇很快平静下来，拉基蒂奇确认他的精神屏障完好无损，才终于撤出了自己的精神触角。  
他看了一会莫德里奇的睡颜，最终悄声回到了自己的床上，还抚平了床上的褶皱，好像自己从来没有靠近过。  
要说莫德里奇最信任的是谁，那一定是乔尔卢卡。正是这份信任现在让这位哨兵看着自己的竹马在面前一趟趟的转圈，直晃得他眼晕。“卢卡，”他忍不住开口唤道，“歇一会吧，我头晕。”莫德里奇停下来，看向他，“你听到这件事怎么一点都不惊讶呢？”  
“要说那孩子会喜欢谁，那肯定是你啊。”乔尔卢卡回答道。“但他还是个孩子，”莫德里奇说道，“他才十八岁，根本分不清依赖亲情这些混在一起的时候和爱情的区别。”  
“你确定吗卢卡，”乔尔卢卡以一种严肃的语气说道，“他和我们一样经历了那些残酷的事情，被逼着快速成熟起来，他分得清自己的感情。”莫德里奇抿抿唇，“你想说什么。”很少有人在莫德里奇这样的目光注视下还能像个没事人一样，乔尔卢卡显然就属于少部分人。“我想说，你可以相信伊万嘴里的喜欢是单纯的喜欢。”然后他又摇摇头，“不，其实应该很复杂，就像你说的，有亲情，有依赖，还有喜欢，混杂在一起。”  
“倒是你，”哨兵迫住他的视线，“我认识的卢卡.莫德里奇从来不是这种不敢面对自己内心的人。”  
两人对视许久，最终还是莫德里奇败下阵来，先移开了自己的视线，“他从八岁就在塔里，到现在十年了，即便是出去，也只是执行任务，他没去过别的国家，没认识除了我们之外的人，等到战争结束了，我们也建立了链接，到那时候他再遇见了真正的心仪对象，又该怎么办。”  
“你和我一样了解他，你知道就算他看清了自己的感情，也不会解除我们之间的链接来伤害我，而那时候就是我在耽误他了。”他想到拉基蒂奇温柔的笑容，脸上片刻的软弱如潮水般迅速褪去，神色坚决，“我绝对不会让那样的事发生。”  
乔尔卢卡知道自己这位向导竹马有多倔，没有再劝，除非莫德里奇自己想通，否则谁说话都没用。  
莫德里奇兀自下定决心的同时，拉基蒂奇正在自己的精神图景里，他的精神图景并不如何广袤，是一片嵌在荒漠里的绿洲，尽管周围是黄沙，却因为水源和植被看着格外富有生机。拉基蒂奇被精神体带着走到了新生的一株植被前，伸手碰上去，他的动作极轻，却引起了整个精神图景的震颤。拉基蒂奇忽然意识到它并不是普通的精神图景里的组成部分。  
它是一个精神链接。  
他能分辨出在绿色的茎叶里交织着流淌的是自己和莫德里奇的精神力，可他从未和莫德里奇建立过精神链接，被莫德里奇拒绝后他甚至觉得这件事永远不会发生。但这毫无疑问是一个精神链接，是两股精神力结合的证明。  
拉基蒂奇静静感受到链接中的脉脉流动，属于莫德里奇的那一股来自于精神图景的根基，是莫德里奇当年留下帮他稳定精神图景的精神力。拉基蒂奇突然明白为什么莫德里奇因为噩梦而产生精神波动时会让自己醒来，有这个链接的存在便能解释了。  
拉基蒂奇高兴，却又不解，他一直以为只有两人同时有主观意愿下才能完成链接，却不想精神链接也会在无知无觉中产生。他想莫德里奇应该不知道这个链接的存在，否则他一定会告诉自己。拉基蒂奇加强了自己的精神屏障，让莫德里奇无法探知到这个链接，就让我自私一次吧，他想着。  
他不想解除这个链接，更不想让莫德里奇的精神力彻底从自己的精神图景里消失。  
莫德里奇有些惊讶地看着端着托盘坐在自己面前椅子上的拉基蒂奇，那件事情之后拉基蒂奇一阵在努力避着自己，再也没有同桌吃饭。他看得出拉基蒂奇欲言又止，便说道，“怎么了Raketa？”拉基蒂奇像是终于想好了措辞，“我有点事情想问你。”莫德里奇扬扬下巴示意他继续说。  
“两个人有可能会在无意识的情况下建立精神链接吗？”莫德里奇眨眨眼睛，不明白他为什么突然问这件事，但还是耐心地解答道，“这种情况在哨兵和向导之间发生过，我见过这样的例子，在帮哨兵做完精神疏导之后，向导为了他的精神世界得到保护，就留下一部分精神力帮他稳固精神屏障和精神图景，因为两个人十分契合，他们的精神力就自发的形成了链接。”  
“哨兵没有突出的精神力，所以这种情况不会在两名哨兵之间产生。”  
“至于向导之间，”莫德里奇回忆了一下，“至少到现在我还没有听过有两名向导自发形成了链接。理论上是可行的，但向导的精神力都有相似之处，很难得到互补，两名向导之间必须非常非常契合才行。”  
“哦还有一点，这种链接是单向的，如果不降下精神屏障完全感知对方的精神力，是不会知道有这个链接的。”  
“你怎么突然想起问这个？”说完之后莫德里奇问了一句，拉基蒂奇笑了笑，“只是好奇而已。”  
他们安静地吃完了这一顿饭，拉基蒂奇端着托盘离开前被莫德里奇叫住，“伊万。”他回过头，看见年长者不自然地舔舔嘴唇，笑容里带着些紧张，“你和我之间，是不必这么生分的。”伊万说我知道，然后飞快地揉了一把莫德里奇的头发，在莫德里奇不满的抱怨里端着盘子小跑着离开。  
得知这个精神链接不仅是莫德里奇和他很契合的证明，而且通常情况下还不会被莫德里奇察觉让拉基蒂奇心情不错。他现在习惯在睡前进到自己的精神图景里，看看它，他知道莫德里奇有很多顾虑，也不相信小十岁的自己的感情，但是没关系，他会向莫德里奇证明自己是值得去相信，去依靠的。  
对面床上的莫德里奇同样在自己的精神图景里，他每天都回去看看那个花蕾，可惜它还是莫德里奇第一次见到的样子，好像永远不会开花。十几年等来一个花蕾，不会再等十几年才会开花吧，莫德里奇苦笑着想，却还是不明白为什么会突然出现蔷薇花蕾。  
…  
战争终于走进了尾声，所有人都知道他们离收获和平只有一步之遥，却也因此更不敢松懈。莫德里奇跟着几位哨兵一起去配合军方清扫最后的顽固分子，离开塔之前他听见拉基蒂奇在身后唤自己。此时莫德里奇已经走到了铁闸门之外，急急跑来的拉基蒂奇从铁栏间的微小空隙伸出自己的手指，两人的指尖触在一起，“一切小心Lukita。”  
拉基蒂奇怎么也没想到，他等来的不是莫德里奇带着笑容凯旋，而是他们失联的消息。无人机拍摄到的画面显示他们是被偷袭，通讯设备收到了干扰，炮火造成的烟雾散开后已经没有了他们的身影。  
“现在没有办法找到他们。”这是拉基蒂奇最害怕听到的消息之一，后面连着的很可能是他无法承受的失去。“我可以找到卢卡。”拉基蒂奇强迫自己镇定下来，他想到了精神图景里那个单向的链接，通过里面莫德里奇的精神力，也许他可以找到对方。能否成功拉基蒂奇也不知道，但他必须试一试。  
莫德里奇没想到对方还来了这一手，大概是知道失败已成定局最终一搏，莫德里奇挣扎着想要起身，却还是只能颓然地躺在地上。空气里都是厚重的硝烟及血腥味。对方虽然被全歼，但他们也伤亡惨重，莫德里奇感觉到自己的精神屏障摇摇欲坠，他已经承受不起过多的负荷了，如果不及时修补精神屏障和精神图景，等到他的可能就是整个精神世界的崩溃。  
因为失血而变得迟钝的大脑在想到这个后果，莫德里奇首先想到的却是当年小小年纪的拉基蒂奇，在自己帮助他之前丝毫不知道自己正承受着精神世界可能崩溃的威胁。最终拉基蒂奇的笑脸在脑海里定格，也许他当初不应该犹豫，应该对自己和拉基蒂奇都多些自信。  
这辈子是没有机会把那句话告诉他了，不知道下辈子还会不会再遇见。  
再次获得意识的时候，莫德里奇一时分不清自己到底是死了还是活着，他勉强睁开眼睛，天花板都好像是在自己旋转。他的左手吊着点滴，右手被人握着，莫德里奇看过去，发现是拉基蒂奇握着自己的手的同时趴在床边浅眠。  
他想摸摸拉基蒂奇的脸，以温热的血肉来提醒自己还活着，只是手刚动了动，拉基蒂奇便迅速醒了过来，莫德里奇勾起一个笑容，“Raketa。”然后他就看见他的男孩迅速红了眼圈，只用左边的衣袖胡乱擦擦，仍不愿意放开两人交握的手。“怎么还哭了呢。”莫德里奇说道，觉得自己是在哄那个八岁的孩子。  
“我以为我找不到你，我以为你会……”他没有吐出最后那个字眼，将莫德里奇的手握得更紧，食指落在手腕内侧感受他的血脉跳动。“还好还好，我找到你了。”这倒是提醒了莫德里奇，“你怎么找到我们的？”  
拉基蒂奇迟疑了一会，还是说道，“通过我们的链接。”他看见莫德里奇睁大的眼睛，心一横继续说道，“之前你留在我精神图景里的精神力，和我的精神力自发形成了链接。”莫德里奇这时候才注意到自己精神世界的状况，拉基蒂奇的精神力维持着他支离破碎的精神屏障，缓慢地修复着精神图景。“现在换成你找到我又帮我稳定精神世界了。”  
仔细分辨莫德里奇发现那并不单单是拉基蒂奇的精神力，还有一股自己的精神力交缠在其中，拉基蒂奇所言非虚，他们的确建立了精神链接。“你知道，现在你要是想建立我们之间的链接，是很容易的。”  
拉基蒂奇立刻摇头，“我知道，但我绝对不会不经过你的同意就做这样的事情。”说完他低下头，一字一句说得极其艰难，“如果你不想要这个链接，等你伤好了我们可以把它解除。”说这话时他的眼睛又红了，看着可怜兮兮的，莫德里奇只觉得心底软得一塌糊涂。  
拉基蒂奇见他没有说话，轻声道，“卢卡，你在想什么？”  
“我在想，”莫德里奇轻轻挣开他们交握的手，在拉基蒂奇的目光下将两人的手指交扣在一起，“到底是先回应你之前的表白还是先和你建立双向链接。”  
如果不是他们的手还十指相扣，拉基蒂奇现在大概已经跳起来了，这一句话信息量太大了，让他脑子变得晕乎乎的。“怎么了，现在说我爱你来不及了吗？”拉基蒂奇立刻大力地摇头，“来得及来得及，我也爱你！”  
莫德里奇看他这样着急的样子，笑的动作大了些，让他尚未完全恢复的身体跟着疼起来，拉基蒂奇见他倒吸一口气，焦急道，“怎么了，身上还疼吗，要不我去叫医生来。”莫德里奇摆摆手示意他不必紧张，又故意道，“亲亲就不疼了。”说完便看见拉基蒂奇的脸以肉眼可见的速度开始泛红。  
拉基蒂奇凑过来，在他的唇上飞快地点了点，看上去不像是男朋友同意的亲吻，反倒像是偷偷吻自己的暗恋对象。莫德里奇好像地看着他这幅样子，“伊万，过来一点。”拉基蒂奇听话地凑近了些，“再近点。”莫德里奇动了动身体，让两人的额头贴在一起，“离得太远我没办法建立链接知不知道。”  
莫德里奇释放的精神触角几乎是立刻便被拉基蒂奇的精神力所捕捉，交缠在一起又与拉基蒂奇的精神世界里的链接相呼应，形成了一个双向的精神链接。  
链接完成的瞬间，莫德里奇看到了精神图景里绽放的蔷薇。

 

——End——

 

 

最后其实有一个转世到普通人的初遇场景。

在便利店做兼职的大学生伊万遇见了读研中赶完论文来买吃的填肚子的魔笛，怦然心动脑子一热就送了他一朵蔷薇，说是零点后第一位客人的礼物。

下辈子还会遇见吗？

会的。

但那是另一个故事。

为了不破坏这篇文的完整性就没有放在正文里。

**Author's Note:**

> 今天，是被lft逼疯的一天。


End file.
